


In Your Eyes

by lunietunes7



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry screaming bakugou but getting soft, Angst, Anxiety, Comedy, Dark Humor, Explicit Swearing, F/M, Fluff, Lonely main character, M/M, Self-Love, Shotou Son of Endeavor, Slow Burn, kids keep out, please be nice to me, this is my first fic haha im scared, this is still going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunietunes7/pseuds/lunietunes7
Summary: Fuck, this is the worse day so far. Great way to start school in a different school for the first time.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a fic I'm currently writing to recharge my creative braincells because online classes is a thing, and it's frying all my academic braincells. Also my anxiety is really bad this quarantine, it's so hard to seek help. I hope you somehow enjoy this idea dump of mine. This is purely just for fun. Happy reading, I guess. :)

Shoya questioned her life ever since she was in fifth grade. In seventh grade, she felt nothing but she kept doubting herself and why she is this way – always doubting everything. In her ninth grade, she lost the point of waking up in the morning. She grew distant with her friends, constantly reminding herself that what she needs to is for the image the people see her as. The smart, top-notcher, the bread winner of the family Akira. The girl who likes to study, talented, always surrounded with people, the one the teachers always talk about. The daughter of Hikori and Yua Akira. In tenth grade, she grew more distant to people. Her memory’s blurry, she doesn’t talk when people ask her about a specific happy laughing moment she apparently had two years ago. 

Every real thing doesn’t seem right anymore, she’s rather want to live in a book and have a tragic life than this life that’s plainer than eating rice alone, no soy sauce, no onions – a life with no side dishes.

_My description sounds like a main character’s, yet why am I not being attacked with criminals and being hexed with wizards yet? I’m already 18, Hogwarts can't accept me anymore._

The clock strike at twelve thirty A.M., which was Shoya’s mental cue to get out of the club before she gets too wasted. She doesn’t want to disturb her only friend and let her know she’s out drinking again.

Tokyo’s as lively as ever, it’s almost one in the morning and the streets and stores are still filled with people. Shoya shoved her fists deeper in her jeans’ pockets and walked in a straight line. A shoulder collided with hers and she quickly spun around, seeing the man already apologizing and she bowed at him, waving in dismiss before turning back and continued her steps.

Shoya’s pace began to quicken when she finally arrived in a quiet, familiar street. She fished a handful of keys from her hoodie, and held them tightly to prevent any clinking. The gate creaked slightly and Shoya’s face twisted in concentration, pushing it open just enough to slide herself in. She released her breath when she successfully locked the gate and turned around to the next obstacle. The door.

The wooden door was heavy and the key was really hard to insert. Shoya tried inserting different keys and still no progress. She suddenly smacks the door knob, making the keys collide with the door and made a loud sound and Shoya freeze with her eyes wide.

“God fucking dammit all.” She gritted as she controlled herself to not throw the keys out of the gate. There’s a slight click and the door opens. “About time.”

The house was dark, except for the kitchen. Shoya took off her shoes before entering. 

As she passed by the kitchen, she saw her housemate, Kou, slouched in the dining table with several open books surrounding her. Shoya poked her shoulder slightly to gain her attention. The girl pulled off an earphone and turned her head, jumping and held her chest and Shoya chuckled.

“Jesus – man, when did you go out? What time is it?” Kou grabbed her phone and checked the time. Shoya walks away, fills a glass of water and answered.

“It’s not even one A.M.”

“It is just now.” Kou showed her lockscreen.

“Well I arrived two minutes ago.” Shoya said and washed the glass before putting it back in the strainer. “I’ll be in my room, nee-san. Don’t study too hard.” She pats Kou’s shoulder.

“I still can’t understand a thing though.” Kou mumbled, plugging back the earphone and whined in agony. 

Shoya carefully unlocked her room and switched the AC on. The starting of the machine rumbled in the quiet room and Shoya sighs, stepping inside without turning the lights on. She fell on the bed with her face first and lifted her hips slightly to unbutton her jeans. She kicked it off and threw it somewhere, she also took off her glasses and blindly put it on top of the mini fridge by her bed. 

Her head is really hazy though, her eyes are tearing up as she made a big yawn while grabbing a pillow and shoving it between her thighs. Shoya groaned when she heard her phone blow off a notification. There’s a message when she unlocked her phone to view.

**Kou**  
_It was bold of you to have a night out six hours before your first day of school._

Shoya shoved her face in her pillow and groaned loudly. How could she ever forget she has school tomorrow? In a new school too. What the fuck. She doesn’t have enough time to be mentally ready and attend a new school tomorrow.

**You wanted this, you wanted this so bad so you can live away from your parents and –**  
_Shut up, I know. It’s my fault. I did this. Now I have to gather my shit again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _That's extra hot._   
>  **SHUT UP.**

It’s a lovely morning today. The sun is out, it’s already humid – it’s August. It’s the first day of school for Shoya as a third year high school student. Yuck, school… really? But she got big dreams though. So I guess, that’s tolerable.

Shoya woke up at 5 AM, popping an aspirin in her mouth before she prepared her breakfast and lunch. That took her an hour and a half. At 6:30, she showered, ironed her uniform and stared at herself at the mirror for good four minutes before convincing herself that she can’t do anything to her frizzy hair when it’ll dry up later.

After eating and packing her box, she arranged them in her bag along with a notebook and her earphones. The rest of her housemates are still fast asleep. All of them are college students, and they mostly wake up around 8 for classes. Well, Shoya’s pretty early. Her new school is just twenty minutes away by bus. She got used to be extra early, she doesn’t really want to arrive and see a crowd of students entering the gates and feel conscious with her actions and appearance.

So she walks peacefully, playing an indie western band in her phone while tapping her foot on the concrete as she waits for the traffic lights to turn red. She’s weirded out when she noticed there’s no one really walking around with the same uniform as hers though, there’s a lot students walking with her but they wear different colors. That’s strange.

Soon she arrives and Shoya stood before the large gate – is that even a gate? It’s not open, though, there’s a wall of steel – probably iron, in front of her. Shoya looks up and reads the big, chunky two letters above – U and A. It seems she’s in the right place but - ??? It’s closed? It’s still closed?

How is a school in a school day closed when there’s less than 30 minutes and students will come in swarming – wait, is it really August today?

Shoya really checked her phone, squinting on the screen and kept rereading “August 6” under the time.

She looked on her left and see cars on the highway, and she turned to her right. The sun is rising and blinding her eyes. Shoya lifts her arm to shield her eyes, and notices a silhouette approaching her direction. She silently hoped it could be a student though.

Two minutes later and Shoya frowns. Why is this person taking so long? She still can’t see what uniform they’re wearing. The person approaches, kind of slouching with hands in the pocket. Shoya sighed, giving up and ended up facing the closed gate instead.

It might be just an old citizen passing by.

“Who are you calling old, huh?!” 

Shoya jumped on her skin and froze on her feet. Her eyes widened, staring at the little explosions sparking on the person’s hands and she looks up at their height.

_Red, beautiful eyes._

“What are you staring at?! Do I still have toothpaste on my face…” The boy with the eyes are way too (oddly) familiar and aggressive voice, rubbed his face and looked at his hands. “I don’t have anything on my face! Stop staring, it’s rude!"

“Your voice is rude.”

“What did you say?!” The boy turned back at her, hands each on his sides glowing a bright gradient orange.

“Nothing.” Shoya averted her gaze, looked up at the gate again then she looks at the boy walk away, then she called him out. “Hey!”

The boy stops and grumbled. “What?”

“Do you go to UA too?”

“Fucking obviously.” The boy posed and continues walking. But before Shoya could call him again, he turned around and scanned her from head to toe. “Why are you standing there?”

“Should I be crawling?” Shoya cracked a smile, but the boy just scowled. “Are you normally like this?”

“Shut up!” He shouted, then released a sigh. “Are you a transfer student?”

“Yeah.” Shoya slowly walks with him now, a safe distance away behind because his explosive hands scared the shit out of her earlier. “Can you show me the way then?”

She watched as the boy stopped in front of a small gate. Shoya took her time take a proper look at the boy. He strongly smells of burnt caramel, his hair is weirdly spiked and naturally blonde, she could tell with the fresh undercut. The back of his neck looks good, and the way his blazer tightens and his muscles outlines… he looks so young yet he looks so buffy. 

Might be one of those gym rat teenagers these days who post non-stop workout clips in their Instagram, even making a highlight titled with the water droplets emoji.

“Where the fuck is it,” The boy muttered, Shoya watched in amusement. “Fucker.”

There’s a beep and Shoya noticed the small gate opened. The boy stepped in and she quietly followed. Her jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful interior. Okay, she didn’t actually researched about this school, it’s just that it’s notorious in the whole country. The grass is neatly mowed, there’s a large dry fountain on the center in front of the closed large gate. The building reflected the color of the sunrise, it’s surrounded by flowers and there’s some cats just lying down.

The boy kept walking though until they arrived at the back of the large building and Shoya saw several other buildings – looks like houses, several houses lined up and it seems like he’s walking towards one of them.

“Wait!” Shoya grabbed the boy’s arm.

He looked down at his arm, before looking up at her. “What do you think are you doing?!”

“Uhm, I –“ Shoya reluctantly let go of his arm. “I still don’t have an idea where to go.”

“Oh right, I forgot you were even here.” Shoya rolled her eyes. “What department are you in?”

“General Education, I guess.” Shoya replied.

“Boring. The rejects go there.” The boy scoffed.

“I enrolled for that department specifically.”

“Anyway, you could wait inside the building, that large one at the center –“

“I can pretty much see that.”

“- and then,” The boy growled. “Don’t interrupt me when I’m talking!”

Shoya held her hands up.

“Sorry for the trouble, I’ll go wait in the building then. Thank you!” Shoya bowed at him, before turning around to walk away.

The boy furrowed his eyes at her, he turned around and continued walking to the dorms. She was weirdly familiar though.

The slam of the door closing was loud, as if he was trying to wake everyone in the building up. He bent down to tug at his shoelaces and kick his shoes away and heard shuffling of plastic bags in the distant.

“Oh, Kacchan?”

He looked up for a second, before looking away and walked to the opposite direction.

“Where were you last night? Did you went out?”

“None of your business, Deku.” He walked in front of the elevator, pushing the button. The green-haired muscled boy just scratched his hair, smiles softly before walking out of the door with an armful of trash bags.

As he was waiting, the other elevator opens and a red-haired boy walks out, face bright when he was spotted. 

“Katsuki!” The red-head said, opening his arms and Katsuki didn’t had enough time to dodge. Arms are already wrapped around his neck. “Where were you, man?! Clubbing out the night before the general meeting, huh? You really have some nerve!”

“You were out clubbing last night?” A new voice said. The red-head let go of Katsuki’s neck and he turns around to see a black haired boy and a yellow haired one, still with their bed heads and snuggly colorful pajamas.

“Fuck off, Pikachu.” Katsuki stepped in the elevator and faced the three other, he flipped them off and the other bursts out in laughter.

“Better hurry up! Sensei called to have a meeting!”

Katsuki just stayed silent, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground and when the elevator opens, he quickly unlocked his room and slammed the door behind him. The strong force made the windows in the fourth floor vibrate.

There’s a person who popped their head out of their door, checked the surrounding and returned back inside.

Shoya is grateful she didn’t had to walk in a big ass building full of people, but there’s something weird walking in a big ass building with no people. She’s starting to have second thoughts, is this really a school? Or an apartment complex? But it says U.A on the gate though – right, a closed gate, on the first day of school. This floor should be flooded with students by now, she thinks.

She spots a mini longue just by the information desk, which is also empty. The lights are out, the interior is shining with morning sunrise through the glass windows. Shoya sits down on the cushions, placing her bag on her lap. She increases the volume of the song playing, and didn’t noticed a person approaching.

The person, around in his early 30s is dragging a bright, yellow sleeping bag behind him.

He looks at her looking at the opposite direction. He slightly scratched his head, eyes lazily scanning around the building and sighs as he realized they’re the only ones around.

“The general meeting doesn’t start in an hour.”

She doesn’t respond.

The person sighed. “Excuse me, miss?”

Just as the song ends, Shoya heard the faint voice and she yelped, jumping on her skin. She slapped a hand over her mouth and looked at the person, her eyes bulging out.

The person just blinked.

“I-I’m sorry!”

“It’s alright, don’t bother.” The person waved in dismissal. “Are you here for the general meeting? It doesn’t start until an hour, or two, I think.”

“General meeting?” Shoya removes her earphones and shifts her body.

“Basically, it’s a general meeting with the adviser and their class. It’s for the closing of the summer classes, for the hero course.” The person just stares at her confused state. “And you’re wearing a uniform for the general meeting?”

“I- pardon?” Shoya questions. She doesn’t know if she’s embarrassed, or maybe the term “general meeting” is what they use for the usual “class orientation” on the first days. And did he just said “hero course”?

He might’ve connected the dots, because their next words are: “Oh, you thought it’s the first day of school today?”

“Yes.” Shoya said.

“You didn’t know that we moved the schedule for a week?”

“What?”

“What?”

“ _What?_ ” Shoya looks away, feels the embarrassment immediately crawl up behind her neck as the information sinks in. She nervously laugh. “The fuck?” She said under her breathe.

“Seems like you didn’t.” The person squints his eyes.

“I didn’t… actually check anything. I don’t even know much about this school, to be honest.” Shoya chuckled. She looks at him though, standing up then bending her body in a ninety-degree angle. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, thank you for letting me know.”

“That’s alright. Mind if I ask how did you get in?”

“Oh, there was someone who helped me. He arrived before I did, he said he goes here and swiped something, the gate opened, I followed him then he sort of just told me to fuck off.”  
The person squints his eyes again. “Uh huh, what does this person look like?”

Shoya blinked at him. “Blonde, red eyes, impressively rude.”

The person pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes close then ushers for her to come with him. Shoya scrambles on her feet and began walking behind him. “We can’t let you go home for today.”

“What, why?”

“There’s a threat going around, unfortunately the students from my class are involved.” He tilts his head to the side. “Again.”

“May I ask what’s your name – uhh sir?”

“Aizawa Shouta. I’m a teacher here.” Aizawa said, glancing over his shoulder. “Anyway, you can’t exit the campus until we assure the threats are over. So I’ll talk about you to the principal after the general meeting. Now I just have to think of where should I let you stay.”

“I’m really sorry for not knowing, I completely, honestly had no idea.”

“I’m pretty sure that the staff had sent an email to the concerned.” Aizawa said. “Are you a transfer student then?”

“Yes, sir. I actually am. I came from Akita.” Shoya sways her feet playfully, skipping her steps and keeping herself behind him.

“What department?”

“General Education, third year.”

“Alright.” Aizawa halts his steps and turns around. Shoya just stops herself as he did, almost crashing on his chest. She looks up at him and – wow, she didn’t actually noticed that scar under his right eye.

_Shit, that looks hot. Wow, he’s actually hot._  
**Shut up, he’s a teacher with a bed-ridden head and a weirdo. He’s dragging a sleeping bag with him and he’s not even sleeping.**

“I think I can let you stay somewhere while the general meeting starts.” Aizawa sighs, closing his eyes. “I might ask you for your address so we can get some of your clothes, that’s all we need for now. We can’t really tell when the threats are going to end, ever since the public discovered the hero course is having a summer class this year, some villains are trying to cause ruckus. This is the third year, so far.”

“I’m sorry for that.”

“Don’t bother. I’ll guide you to the place then.”

Shoya smiles and nods, then Aizawa opens his eyes again and yawned. He started walking back from where they just came from and soon they exited the building towards the dormitories.

In the class 3-A dorm though, it’s only a normal thing to see strings of tape flying across the room, to smell different aromas – there’s tea, there’s noodle broth, coffee, eggs, bacon, cologne, hair gel – and people shouting over loud music. No one’s bothered with sounds of explosions, the couch being on fire (they actually panic for three seconds), or limbs just appearing anywhere. There’s even several animals just chilling around.

“Breakfast is ready!” The class vice president, Yaoyorozu Momo said as she carefully put a tray of teacups on a table. Her expression soured while looking at her classmates dropped dead in the lounge.

“I can’t feel my arms anymore.” A bush of pink hair popped out of the view. Ashido Mina rolled on her back and accidentally slaps the face of the person laying near her. “Shit, I’m sorry, Tokoyami. You tired too?”

“The exhaustion that I feel is surreal.” The bird-head, Tokoyami Fumikage, carefully removes the pink arm away from his face. “Black Shadow is beyond over-used too.”

A small distorted whine can be heard under him.

“Good morning, guys!” The same read-head who hugged Katsuki earlier appears, mouth stretched to a grin. His hair is all gelled upwards and his shirt is thrown over his shoulder.

“Shut up, Kirishima.” A grape-head muttered. Mineta Minoru shoved his face in his elbow. “There’s nothing good this morning! I’m exhausted!”

“Yes there is good this morning.” Kirishima ran to the entrance door, pushing the doors wide open and shouts. “Summer class ends today!”

Aizawa retracts his hand to his side and Shoya jumped beside him – how many times this morning… 

Kirishima steps backward and tugs his shirt over his body when he noticed a new face. To Aizawa though, he deeply bows at him. “Sensei!”

“What are you doing, Kirishima? Are you that happy for summer class to finish? I’ll let you run fifty laps later.” Aizawa’s eyes turned piercing red, flashing brightly and Kirishima stiffens, his head shaking violently.

_That’s extra hot._  
**SHUT UP.**

“I was just joking, sensei.” The red-head chuckled. He looks at Shoya then smiles. “Oh, a new student? You sure love adopting new kids, sir.”

“Get out of the way, I’ll discuss it with the others.”

So Kirishima steps out of the way and Aizawa steps in. The boy smiles shyly at Shoya and she just bowed slightly, giving him a tight smile. 

Now this is getting her really anxious. She doesn’t know these people, and she knows Aizawa sensei is just being nice and accommodating but she feels surrounded and observed. She can slowly feel the tightening in her chest as she watched more people gather around, some helped others to stand up and supported their limping legs, some immediately abandoned what they’re doing when they noticed Aizawa’s presence.

Shoya grimaced at how beaten up they look. Some are covered in bandages, some even have casts. What are they even…

Then she noticed the boy from earlier. Katsuki trudges in the longue, red eyes glancing towards her and immediately looks away. Shoya just shrugs it off, stays stiff beside Aizawa. She can’t help but to duck her head slightly, growing a little uncomfortable of the little crowd surrounding them.

“A new student, perhaps?”

“Finally, possibly a student who can beat up Bakugou.”

“Shut up, dunce face!”

“Shut it.” Aizawa’s hair floats, his eyes turning red again. They fall silent. “This is… she is a transferee. She wasn’t informed about the day for the start of the new school year has been moved to next week. She got in with Bakugou’s help, is that right, miss?”

Shoya glances at Aizawa looking at her and she malfunctions. She feels her fingertips heat up. She looks at Katsuki across the room then nods.

“Wow, you helped someone, Bakugou?”

“What a good morning indeed!”

“You want me to blow your balls off?!” There’s a spark then it stops, Katuski’s palms smokes and Aizawa’s furious.

Aizawa closed his eyes. “Due to the… things that’s been going on. I can’t let her go home, and I’m sure the principal will say so, she can’t just exit the campus wearing U.A.’s uniform, especially after just entering. We’re not sure if she was not being followed on the way here. I guess you’re partly lucky you got in with Bakugou. So I have to let you stay around until next week, tops.”

Shoya whips her head to Aizawa. “Next week?!" Her voice pitched higher than she expected.

Aizawa looks at her. “I told you we still can’t assure when we can announce it’ll be safe enough for someone to exit the campus. At the meantime, I can say you’ll have to stay in until next week. I’ll give my room to you, I will stay over in the main building instead.”

Shoya just nods, then lowers her head again.

“That’s for this morning. Wear casual clothes for the meeting. It’ll start in an hour or two. Those who need more medical attention, go see Recovery Girl now, the clinic’s already open.” The students nod. There’s one who saluted, Iida Tenya with straight arms and hands, it made Shoya crack a smile though.

“So be nice to her. Give her food if she asks, she’ll be living with you for now, until the General Education Alliance will be open, I guess.”

“So you’re taking General Education, then? That’s cool!” Ashido perks up and Aizawa looks at her, expected she smiles sheepishly and pipes down.

“Sorry, I haven’t got your name yet.” Aizawa whispers at Shoya’s ear and she flinched. She really feels like she’s going to malfunction with all these mixed emotions and shit –

“I’m Akira Shoya, I’m new here, please take care of me!” Shoya bends down ninety-degrees. “I’m taking General Education in third year!”

“Just like us, that’s nice!” The yellow-haired, Kaminari Denki claps and elbows Katuski who’s beside him. “I guess going out last night might be a good idea after all!”

“Ah, right. Thank you for reminding me, Kaminari.” Aizawa looks across the room. “So you somehow escaped again last night, Bakugou?”

“You couldn’t keep your damn dirty mouth shut for a second, Pikachu?!” Katuski grits his teeth and caught Denki by the collar.

_What an asshole._

“If this news travels to the principal, I will not take responsibility anymore.” Aizawa starts walking, then Shoya hesitatingly follows him.

“What kind of an excuse of an adviser are you then?!” Katsuki growls, palms exploding and Aizawa activates his quirk and the explosions fades into smoke.

“One that does not tolerate any of your bullshit anymore, Bakugou. Consider yourself lucky you were not attacked last night.” Aizawa spat, Shoya sneered at Katsuki in her head. He deserved that.

“As if I’ll let any damn extras get me.”

The students scrambled in the lounge, Shoya turned around to see two boys clinging on to Katsuki and patting his head. The blonde though, just ducks and explodes them away. 

Shoya bumps on Aizawa’s back, the man turned around and caught her arm before she lost her balance. She felt her throat and fingertips get hotter and hotter.

“I’m sorry,” Aizawa clears his throat. “I had to do that. This is my room, there’s nothing much here, actually. I just sleep in my sleeping bag, so the bed is mostly untouched.”

He opens the door, revealing a clean, normal looking room. There’s a stack of papers on the desk, a computer and an empty shelf. The bed is a single bed, there’s two pillows and a green blanket. Nice, my favorite color.

“The bathroom and restroom is outside. Male and females are separated. You can cook in the kitchen, laundry is also outside, T.V too, there’s Wi-Fi connection,” He paused to yawn. “You can ask the students if you need company or help with anything. You can scan the code behind the TV to connect to the internet. I’ll come by later again with your clothes. Ideally, after the general meeting. Are you alright here?”

“It’s more than enough, sir.” _Why do I feel like I’m being sent out to jail?_

“That’s good then.” Aizawa shifts, walking towards the door and opening it. “I have to leave. They’re having breakfast, you can join in if you want to. I feel like you’re getting uncomfortable.”

“I’m just not the best with strangers, sir. I’m sorry for the trouble I caused, you had to give up your room for me.” Shoya bowed again.

“It’s alright, I still have to talk to the principal about it so I’ll tell you if there’s any changes to where you’ll stay.”

Then Aizawa excuses himself, Shoya falls on to the bed, dragging out a loud sigh and grabs her phone out of her pocket. She let her parents, housemates and her only friend know of the news. There’s at least a good 4-inch paragraph of message from Del which only composes of mixed letters of “H” and “A” and some of jumbled “J”, “K”, and “S.”

_Fuck, this is the worse day so far. Great way to start school in a different school for the first time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Endeavor has a what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know in what way i can improve my writing so u can enjoy it better, i want to get better at writing but i also don't want to get excessive with the adjectives and description. if u read this, thank you. thank u for reading. i hope you had/have a good day.

Shoya fell asleep ten seconds after she lied down and rolled over to face the wall. After worrying for her life, she felt exhausted as she didn’t get enough sleep last night.

She tiptoed out of Aizawa’s room with her bag and the green blanket in her arms. She took her time to make sure there’s no one around then she comfortably walked across the big-ass longue, sitting down carefully in front of the large 70-inch flat-screen TV and – wow, this is a dormitory. This is the fanciest dormitory she ever have seen. What is this school…

She aimlessly flicked through the channels, until it landed on BBC Earth. There was a documentary playing, and she folds her legs under her thighs and using the blanket to cover her lap. Shoya sighs, melting in the couch and rests her head on the cushion.

Uneasiness suddenly start to crawl in her mind again, distracting her mind from the flock of flamingos showed on the TV to overthink again. She honestly don’t have a clue what to do with people she doesn’t know for a full week – then she has to live with her “classmates” starting next week too – classes will be starting next week too – she’ll have to introduce herself again in front of her class – _I wonder what my classmates will be like… - do I still have to get up at five in the morning? – I wonder what they serve for lunch… - The food must be shitty… - I wonder if I’ll actually get to like someone for real here…_

Find someone.

One of the things Shoya wished for when she’ll be transferring schools is to restart her life. She wanted to build her confidence, do things she can’t do before, and actually try to be in a relationship… for once. She’s eighteen, but she’s never kissed someone before. She never had someone to be intimate to.

_I mean, I guess that’s normal, right? Those things can wait._  
**Yeah, but it’s embarrassing. It’s your last year of being a teenager and you’ve never kissed someone, you’ve never sneak out of the house for someone, you never have been in a sleepover – heck, no one ever had a crush on you.**  
_There was one though._  
**You were in eighth grade. And you knew he was gay, yet you still believed him.**  
_I still don’t know what he meant by calling me “simple” though._  
**All you’ve had so far are repressed memories and ugly heartbreaks.**  
_I don't know if I'm starting to love myself or if I'm starting to not give two fucks to anything._  
**The latter can be a foundation for the former. So please stop hating me now.**

Self-love is a topic that’s Shoya have been focusing on for the past year. But she still blames herself and her parents and the society for some reason. But deep inside, she’s grew fond of herself, sometimes trying to think of other things than to hurt herself. Because it gets tiring, just feeling empty and be hopeless.

She’s full of love, she wants to love, she wants to feel.

That’s why she’s always occupied with her thoughts and trying to picture herself in different situations and scenarios that makes her chest heave with pain every night. She sometimes laugh at herself when she’ll realize how weird it will be if she’ll talk to someone and tell them “so I kinda imagine you and I being together, I mean I don’t have feelings for you though, I just want to picture out how it would be like being with you and shit.”

_That’s kind of twisted, not gonna lie. Fuck._  
**You forgot the part where you used to imagine fucking with some 2D character.**  
_Everyone does that, shut up._  
**No they don’t.**  
_What??? Who wouldn’t want to fuck Bruno Brucciatti from Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure?_  
**Makes sense.**

Aizawa comes in the dorm unannounced around lunch time.

“Excuse me.”

Shoya drops the remote on the carpet in panic and pressed on the power button aggressively several times. She turned around and stood up, hands clasped on her stomach, her lips stretched to a smile.

“I brought you lunch.” Aizawa extends his arm holding a tray full of food.

_Goddamn he’s so hot why is he so hot –_

“Are you getting comfortable here?”

Shoya suddenly bows. “I’m so sorry for causing you inconvenience! Thank you for bringing me lunch!” Aizawa just grunted, waiting for her to receive the tray. Shoya does as soon as she realized they’re just standing in silence. “I’m sorry again.”

“No, it’s alright. It’s my job.” Aizawa replies.

_Yeah okay._

“Are the others not coming yet…?” Shoya asks hesitatingly. But Aizawa shakes his head.

“They’re having lunch in the cafeteria. I figured you wouldn’t want to go there, so I just brought you food.” Aizawa said. “I hope you’re getting comfortable here. Have you just been watching T.V. all this time?”

“I fell asleep and I figured I could…” Shoya scratched the back of her head, pointing at the T.V. “I’m alright, you don’t need to worry about me anymore, sir. You’ve done so much already.”

“I told you, it’s my job.” Aizawa sighed, turning around and started to walk towards the door. “I’ll come back again later with your clothes, the school’s services are occupied this noon. And by the way, I won’t pressure you, but you can try and be friends with my students.”

He turned around, looking at her. “Maybe talk to Bakugou, if you’re still uncomfortable with the others.”

“No thank you.” She immediately said. A hand is slapped on her mouth. “I mean, I would rather talk to the others, than to him, sir.”

Aizawa snorts, then starts walking away again. “Figures. They will be here around two, I guess.”

Shoya’s heart suddenly jumps. What time is it now? They might be coming in minutes, she needs to go back inside Aizawa’s room – 

She sighed and slumped on the couch, checking the time – 12:24. She best be going back to the room. Shoya wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and the tray of food and her bag on her arms. 

The food is delicious, wow, her mother could never – It’s just curry but it’s more than that when you mix it with the rice and have a sip of soy sauce – wow, she’ll gladly make her parents pay extra for food in this school.

She spent the rest of the afternoon just watching videos in Aizawa’s room and singing to release the uneasiness in her chest. It’s always the best healthy cope-up mechanism, and Shoya. She saved a couple recordings to listen and observe her mistakes later.

Her skirt is stripped and she comfortingly spreads her legs on the bed, yawning and tugging her hair tie out then rolled in the bed. She also unbuttoned couple of buttons of her blouse and exhales loudly, letting go of her stomach and patting it lightly. When was the last time she worked out?

Two years –

Knock knock.

Shoya whips her head, eyes preying on the door. She locked it, gladly she did – or someone will suffer of how to unsee a boar half-naked sprawled out in the bed.

“Uh, Akira-san? I’m sorry for disturbing, I’m Iida Tenya, I am this class’ representative and –“

Shoya suddenly bolts up and picks her clothes, hastily putting them on and combs her fingers in her frizzy hair. She groaned in annoyance at the untamed strands and just bends down fast to tie her hair in a bun.

“- some lunch?”

Shoya clears her throat, taking her time to regulate her breathe because she actually feels like crying _what the fuck_ –

“Akira-san?”

“Maybe she’s asleep? Or she went back home already?” A new voice said.

Shoya smiled worryingly to herself and chuckled. She’s in danger. There’s two of them.

“Akira-san! If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to come to me! I am Iida Tenya!”

Shoya jumped when something crashed on the door.

“What the hell, Iida, don’t just bow at the door, dude. Do you need to replace your glasses?” Another voice.

Before Shoya could drop on her knees, she strides towards the door and twisted the doorknob slightly. The other side went silent and she peaks her eye in the crack, screaming in shock when she saw a floating eyeball in front of her face.

“Shoji!”

Someone had scolded and Shoya squeezed her eyes closed.

“Damn great, don’t joke around like that, guys. Can’t you see she’s uncomfortable?”

Shoya opens the door wider. She can see several heads, some yellow, black and red… “Hello.”

“Hi! I am Iida Tenya! I am this class’ representative!” A bespectacled, tall guy bowed in front of her and Shoya bowed back.

“Hello, I am Akira Shoya.” Shoya said quietly, trying her best to make eye contact with the eyes looking at her. She smiles through the fear.

“I’m sorry for earlier, they thought you’ll laugh about it.” The same topless guy in the entrance doors earlier spoke, Shoya noticed how sharp his teeth are.

“It’s alright, I got surprised. I’m sorry.” Shoya scratched the back of her neck and smiled. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

“It’s definitely not us, it’s sensei, and you’re welcome here of course. You’re a U.A. student now too!” Kaminari said, smiling brightly Shoya swears she felt shivers down her spine.

“If you want some company, you can come outside and hang out with us. Since you’ll be staying here for a week, we can all be friends!” Kirishima clapped to himself (I think.)

“Of course, I’ll be around. Thank you for accepting me.” Shoya bowed again, mirroring what Kirishima was doing. (Why am I clapping…)

“I’m Kaminari Denki.” The yellow haired guy extends his hand and Shoya accepts it warmly.

“I’m Kirishima Eijirou!” Kirishima said with his signature grin. Shoya shakes his hand too.

“We better not disturb her anymore.” Iida pushed his glasses up and Shoya chuckles, waving her hands.

“It’s alright, I should be going out anyways. I’m just waiting for my clothes to arrive so I can dress uhh – casually.” Shoya said, looking down at her uniform.

“That’s alright if you’re okay with it, we don’t really mind!” Kirishima puts a hand on her shoulder and Shoya visibly stiffens. He immediately retracts his hand, averting his gaze with a flushed face. 

Iida bowed then walks away, now she’s left with two boys. That’s more intimidating than she thought it would be.

“Come! Everyone is in the longue watching T.V.!” Kaminari gestures and Shoya nods, following him carefully.

“And they’re playing the console, I think.” Shoya heard Kirishima said behind her. 

As soon as she entered the longue, the girls started to squeal and made their way to her. Shoya smiled and tried her best not to piss on herself on the spot, because she feels like her bladder is going to burst. But it’s good, engaging with new people and she feels comfortable talking with Momo and Mina about studies and hobbies. 

While the boys kept their distance away and moved to the study tables instead. Jirou insisted she’ll need time away from the males, but Shoya can’t stop glancing at that boy with the two-toned hair and  
the familiar blue eyes on his left side, talking with a bird-head with his arms crossed on his chest.

Mina notices it first.

“Oooh, Todoroki, huh? Safe choice, but not really safe. Every normal person likes him.” Mina nudges her with her elbow and looks at Uraraka. “Not this bitch though. She’s been head-over-heels for Midorya since day one.”

Shoya looked at the brown-haired girl and smiles.

“His left eye is really familiar though?” Shoya said in a questioning tone. Mina hummed.

“I think his left side is really similar to his dad Endeavor, right?” Mina asked Uraraka who nods.

Shoya blinked. “His what?”

“His dad, the number one hero, Endeavor? Fire quirk? Hellflame –“

“Endeavor has a son?” Shoya said in a shushed tone. “I never knew about that, what the fuck –“

“What???” Uraraka screeched, then covers her mouth. “How could you – Todoroki-kun is really popular!”

“I don’t know.” Tears comically stream down Shoya’s eyes. “I only know Endeavor since I was a child, and All Might too. They’re the only heroes that I know.”

Mina gasped, looking at her surprisingly. “What the fuck, girl!” She shook Shoya’s shoulders and Shoya lets her, more tears coming out of her eyes. “I can feel Midoriya’s agony right now.”

Uraraka bursts out laughing, throwing her head back.

“Endeavor is my favorite hero, I held a feast when he finally was the top 1 hero.” Shoya said.

“No offense or anything, but – why?” Uraraka asked. Shoya suddenly reddens as she thought.

She really liked fire users, she likes flames, she likes dragons (still refuses to believe they’re mythical) – she likes Endeavor’s grumpy-ass, cold fucking big tits man –

“I just like him. I don’t really know.” Shoya said, laughing. “I’ve heard the rumors, the dirtiest ones and – I don’t really know, I just like him. Bad boys.”

Mina howled, tucking her hair behind her ear and squealed. “You like bad boys! Finally you said something about your type!”

“I don’t have a type.” Tears come flowing down Shoya’s face again. “I’m just really good at liking at someone who I don’t have a stand with.”

“Akira-kun, Endeavor-san is more than twice your age.” Uraraka giggles. “Todoroki-kun is not interested in anyone too, I think.”

“Maybe he’ll have eyes for Miyano-san this year! Yiiee!” Mina playfully shoves Shoya to the side and the latter just chuckles, feeling uneasy.

_He’s too handsome, he could never look at me._  
**You’ll probably like him.**  
_We both know that._  
**You’ll surely like him.**  
_Should I use him to get close to Endeavor?  
**He hates his dad.**  
_Omg, same._  
**That’s disrespectful.**_

_Shoya wished she didn’t jinx herself because when she did had the chance to talk to Todoroki, she can’t stop fucking _stariiing._ _

__

__

Hands aggressively rub on her face as she looks at Shoto’s back. The boy is wearing a plain white shirt and striped baby blue pajamas. He’s standing by the dispenser, holding a mug being filled with hot water and then Shoto turns around, Luna looks away immediately. 

They’re currently in the kitchen, Shoya was having a snack then Shoto came in, silent and his actions are slow. He didn’t even flinched when he saw her sitting by the counter when he turned the lights on. Luna just smiled tightly at him, and she noticed the ends of his mouth tug upwards the slightest. 

She realized – _if he’s Endeavor’s son, then he also might have a fire quirk. But why is he using the hot water in the dispenser if he can just heat the mug…_

Shoto sits across her, but a seat apart. Shoya glanced as he raises his mug to his mouth, head slightly tilting upward then his eyes meet hers, making Shoya nervously chuckled, slowly looking away.

"I’m sorry for staring.” 

"It’s alright, I’m used to it.” She heard Shoto replied and _wow wowowoo_ that voice.

“Why don’t you use your quirk?” Shoya heard herself ask him. “To heat the water up, I mean… I thought since you had the advantage to just…”

Shoto blinked, then looked down at his tea. “I don’t really know too. I just… don’t.”

“You have two quirks?” Shoya asked, letting herself be comfortable. “You’re kind of half, and half.”

Shoto chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Did you spend time with Bakugou that long?”

“What?”

“He calls me Half-and-Half. It’s kind of an insult, I guess. Well, that’s how he imply it.” Shoto shrugged, sipping.

“The fuck,” Shoya slapped a hand on her mouth. “I didn’t know, I swear. I mean it literally. And no, I saw him approaching the gate then it was shut down, he has a U.A. ID, begged him to let me in and show me the way, which he didn’t. I just followed him then he told me to fuck off.”

Shoto’s eyes are wide. “You sure do have a mouthful.” Shoya laughed. “He wasn’t supposed to be out, we shouldn’t be, and that’s why you’re here. Bakugou escaped three nights before and came back in the morning. Kirishima and Kaminari said he goes out to clubs.” 

Shoya snorted, remembering it’s exactly what she also did last night. “He’s also impressively rude. His words just blows me, how could he fit any fucking curse in every sentence? That’s impressive.”

Shoto just chuckles, not really sure what to say next.

"I have two quirks too.” Shoya said a minute of silence after. Shoyo looks at her and meets her eyes. “Something with chili and something with… blood. I can solidify it and make it as sharp as… like a knife. I’ve never done any training though.”

Shoto suddenly scoots closer. “What’s with your chili quirk?”

Shoya grins. “My sweat can be spicy, voluntarily. I can eject capsaicin with any liquid that comes out from my body.” Shoya grimaced at herself, making Shoto snort. “It’s a chemical that makes chili spicy. It’s really strong though. I once made a doctor blind because he accidentally wiped my blood in his eye. That’s when I know I had that quirk. It’s also spicy enough to numb a whole body. Tested that to someone for legal purposes.” “That’s kind of impressive.” 

“It wasn’t when I was younger and didn’t know how to control it. I was the only one who’s allowed to treat myself when I got hurt and bleed, since my quirk doesn’t do any effect on me.” Luna exhales. “For the other quirk, my family kind of expected it. My dad has a fire quirk, my mom has the same as my blood quirk. Both of them aren’t heroes, I lived in Akita, there’s not much criminal cases there so I don’t get to know a lot of heroes as you guys, I presume.”

“You might at least know one or two.” Shoto said, Shoya watched the way his fingers intertwined in front of her. He hummed, going for the safest question. “All Might?”

"“Fuck yeah, everyone knows All Might.” They both laugh.

“Then who’s your favorite one?”

“Your dad, actually.”

Shoto just blinks, his eyebrows are slightly raised. Shoya snorts at his expression.

“I just found out earlier, Mina told me. That’s why I can’t help but to look at you. You don’t resemble him, thank heavens for that. But you’re still his child.” Shoya said. Shoto just nods.

“I’ll respect your preferences. All of us are different anyways.”

“I used to think I’m naturally attracted to fire. I grew up loving dragons, I love them, I know they’re real somewhere, I have like – a fuckton of figures back in the house. Dragons, fire-breathing things, they’re hot.”

Shoto laughs, covering his face and his shoulders jump. Shoya laughs along, didn’t really meant it to be puny but she had to do it anyway.

“A lot of my favorite characters or anything favorite is related to fire. You know Rengoku from Demon Slayer? The Fire pillar? I fucking like him, man. House of Targaryen, Game of Thrones. Khalessi –“ Shoya blows a kiss in the air. “Fucking gorgeous. Your dad? My dad? Fuck, wait, that’s wrong, no not my dad.” Shoya babbles, suddenly laughing at what she said. “My dad’s an asshole, no not him.”

“My dad’s an asshole too.” Shoyo mumbled.

“I know, right? Why is he such an ass?” Shoya sighed, then looks at Todoroki. “I just really like his flames. Please don’t hate me and think that I’m one of those fangirls who hump on their Endeavor body pillows at night.”

**Shut up, that’s definitely you.**  
 _What the fuck did I just lie or did I exposed myself –_

<

“Sure.” Shoto chuckled.

“At least I don’t anymore.” Shoya mumbled. “Ah, I’m Akira Shoya, nice to meet you.” She grins. “I didn’t introduced myself formally.”

Shoto extends his open hand at her and Shoya immediately scrambles to accept it, squeezing it not so gently. “I’m Todoroki Shoto. We both have the first letters in our first names. That’s amusing.” He laughs breathily. Shoya feels blood rushing to her cheeks then Todoroki flinches, slowly pulling his hand away. The girl feels the heat in her fingertips then inhales harshly. 

“I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean it, I got excited.” She scratched her head, smiles sheepishly at the boy.

"It wasn’t that hot, tickles a little.” He chuckled before pushing the seat back as he stands up. “You going inside now?”

Shoya looks up at him then nods, standing up. “Yeah, it’s getting late. I just went here to get a snack.”

_But then I happen to talk and have a conversation with a snacc instead._

“Alright, I’ll be heading upstairs too.” Shoto nods, about to turn back to walk away but he touches her shoulder slightly to catch his attention. “If you need help, Iida’s room is up in the third floor. Each rooms have our surnames by the door. If you need my help, I’m in the fifth floor. If you want to reach out to Bakugou, he’s in fourth floor, last door in the right.”

He smirks, teasing. “If ever you want to talk to someone familiar.”

“I’d rather ask for your help than his.” Shoya rolled her eyes then cracked a smile. She followed Todoroki from behind as he walks away after turning the lights off. “He’s interesting though. Interestingly annoying.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Shoto said. “And that’s how every typical romance starts.”

“Ew.”

“Yuck.” Shoto chuckled, halting his steps. “I need to go this way.” He points his thumb to the elevators.

“Good night, thank you for spending time with me, Shoto, son of Endeavor.” Shoya snickers. "I'm joking, thanks, Todoroki-san. See you around.”

"Good night, Akira-san.”

_When Shoya closed the door of Aizawa’s room behind, she pressed against it and dramatically slides down. The back of her hand pressed on her forehead and animatic tears flow down on her cheeks._

“Holy shit, this day is so weird.” She muttered to herself, still sobbing. “I just talked to Endeavor’s son – Enji Todoroki’s son and he’s so nice and cool and hot – how can I describe him without saying it like a pun?!" 

**Bet he’s like that to everyone else.**

“He should be, he’s really kind.” Shoya said to the voice in her head.

She helped herself stand up and fell on Aizawa’s bed.

“Wait, my clothes aren’t here.” Shoya looked at herself, still dressed in her blouse and skirt.

Her eyes landed on a paper bag placed by the door. She walked over it, carefully ripping and saw some clean clothes inside.

“These are not mine…” Then a note falls on the floor. The paper is scribbled with doodles and letters.

_Sensei phoned us to tell you that he didn’t had the time to get your clothes due to a sudden villain attack in the outskirts. So I told him I could lend you some of mine! These are my biggest one, since I don’t know what you like. Also some underwear! I hope they fit you. These are new, I swear._

_We hope you sleep well, Akira-san!_

_\- Mina._

There’s a doodle of herself. Shaded eyes and bushy head with horns. 

Shoya spent an hour trying to remember why Katsuki’s eyes keep popping in her mind. Later she finally did – he was the one who asked for a smoke and got angry when she said she doesn’t smoke. She only saw his eyes, they reflected the color lights in the club yet they still remained red, glowing and captivating. And his smell too, it was really distinct.

_I remember so much despite being drunk, I think I should consider this as a talent, right?_  
 **You have to interact with people again tomorrow.**  
 _Fuck you._

**Author's Note:**

> cold sweating


End file.
